


5 times they were Gavin's kids and 1 time they felt like Ryan's

by TheWallflowerEmily



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Almost smut, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Single Dad Gavin AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWallflowerEmily/pseuds/TheWallflowerEmily
Summary: I've been working on an AU where Gavin is a single dad!!! I started submitting things about this AU to TheLoveandThestuff on tumblr & here is a stand-alone fic in the series I've been creating!! Enjoy!!!I also have some more work coming out soon so stay tuned!!





	5 times they were Gavin's kids and 1 time they felt like Ryan's

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on an AU where Gavin is a single dad!!! I started submitting things about this AU to TheLoveandThestuff on tumblr & here is a stand-alone fic in the series I've been creating!! Enjoy!!!
> 
> I also have some more work coming out soon so stay tuned!!

1   
When Ryan meets Gavin, Gavin is a newly single dad. He’s got a son who’s 4 and a daughter who’s 3 months old. When his daughter was about two months their mother decided she couldn’t fill the role and left. She wanted to further her acting career after spending years of not being able to. She felt weighed down by two kids and a fiancé. “I’m so sorry guys” Gavin rushed into the office carrying a baby carrier and diaper bag. “Are you good?” Michael asked Gavin concerned as Gavin sat on his chair. “Yeah, Steph’s mom decided that she doesn’t want to have the part of babysitting them everyday anymore” Gavin sighed sitting down. “Levi is with his playgroup until noon and then Griffon said she’d pick him up,” Gavin said and made sure that his daughter was still asleep. “But I would’ve felt bad leaving her with Niomi all day,” Gavin said resting her pacifier on her chest after unbuckling her. 

Ryan watched Gavin as he got his daughter sorted out. “You never have to worry about one of us taking care of the kids, I promise you, Gavin,” Geoff said turning to face Gavin who nodding biting his lip. “I did dress her in the Achievement Hunter onesie that you guys got her though. Gavin smiled tucking her blanket around her after booting up his computer. 

The day was spent editing and filming and Gavin taking care of his daughter. “Ryan, can you hand me her diaper bag?” Gavin asked pointing to the diaper bag that was sitting on the couch as he stood up to rock his daughter. “Yeah, need any help?” Ryan asked and Gavin shrugged “sure, I’m headed to the kitchen,” Gavin said rocking a crying Niomi. Ryan followed him to the kitchen and Miles smiled as Gavin started to make a bottle with one hand. “Here, let me see her,” Ryan said carefully taking her and Gavin nodded mixing the powder in the bottle before he heated up the bottle with warm water. “What’s wrong with the microwave again?” Miles asked as Gavin tested the temperature on his wrist. “It heats the bottle unevenly and it isn’t great on the plastic” Gavin smiled putting it back under the warm water and Miles walked over and played with Niomi’s hands to keep her a little happier. “Alright, let me see her” Gavin smiled taking her from Ryan before he started to feed the little girl. “I’ll see you around” Miles waved and Gavin nodded sitting down with Ryan at one of the tables and they talked together as Gavin fed his daughter.

When Gavin was finished feeding and burping her, he took her to the bathroom and he changed her diaper before bringing her back to the office where Ryan was folding her blanket. “Thanks, Ryan” Gavin smiled and Ryan nodded before handing Gavin the pacifier that was “missing”. “Of course, this was tucked under your chair wheel so you might want to wash it” Ryan smiled and Gavin nodded smiling back at Ryan.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with the other guys playing with Niomi a little bit before Gavin went home. Ryan helped Gavin to his car and Gavin smiled watching Ryan tickle her tummy once she was buckled up and into the car. “Yeah, hi cute stuff” Ryan smiled and Gavin watched him fondly. Ryan soon turned back to Gavin and shut the door as he remembered that he and Gavin weren’t a thing, and they never would be. Gavin isn’t looking for a relationship, he’s recently out of a serious relationship. That wouldn’t be fair to him.

2  
Gavin and Ryan are on their third date. Gavin’s babysitter canceled on him and Ryan didn’t want to let the dinner he had made for himself and Gavin go to waste so he brought it over along with a couple family-friendly movies. “I’m so sorry about the sitter incident,” Gavin says answering the door and Ryan shakes his head “don’t worry about it, I can spend some extra time with these cuties” Ryan smiles bringing the steaks he had prepared in. 

They sit around the coffee table and although Gavin prepared chicken nuggets for his son, he still ends up sharing most of his steak and potatoes with Levi. “Mmmm daddy” Levi hummed and Gavin nodded carefully giving him another bite of mashed potatoes. “Have another piece of nugget” Gavin pointed to Levi’s plate and he nodded eating some more. Gavin held his daughter close to his chest and she made a few noises before she coughed a little since she was getting over a cold. “You good sweetie?” Gavin rhetorically asked looking at her. “Go to sleep, you’ve got sleepy eyes” Gavin adjusted her so she could lay on his chest and rest on him. 

Ryan smiled bringing the dishes to the kitchen before he walked back to the living room. He sat on the couch and wrapped his arm around Gavin who was sitting with Niomi on his chest, she was almost asleep but she kept trying to fight it by squinting her eyes. “Do you wanna come up and cuddle, bug?” Gavin looked at Levi who nodded climbing up by Gavin and Ryan. 

They all cuddled together as they watched Robin Hood. Levi fell asleep not even halfway through the move but Gavin and Ryan continued to watch the animated movie. “Despite disliking animated movies, having kids has made me appreciate them more” Gavin smiles and Ryan gives him a kiss on the cheek. “Sitting with you guys makes me feel at home, and I know it’s early saying this but I could see myself here for a while,” Ryan says and Gavin blushes nodding. “I could see you here for a long time” he gives Ryan a kiss on the cheek too. 

3.  
“Ryan! Look at what Santa brought me for Christmas!” Levi yells running towards Ryan as he walks into the house. It was New Year’s eve and the first day Gavin and the kids had been home since their trip to England for Christmas. “What’s that?” Ryan asked looking at the Little People pirate ship that Levi was running around with. “Pirates!!” he yelled and Ryan smiled before looking at Gavin who walked into the entryway. “Hey, love” Gavin’s accent was thicker Ryan noticed but before Ryan could say anything Gavin’s lips were on his. “Missed you” he smiled and Ryan gave Gavin another kiss before he carefully took Niomi from him and she shook the fake keys she was holding. “Those are new, did Santa bring those?” Ryan asked and she smiled chewing at them again. 

After a while, Ryan went to his car to grab the kids’ and Gavin’s gifts and Gavin rocked Niomi who was crying because she thought Ryan left. “It’s okay, I’m still here,” Ryan said taking her from Gavin and she settled down and fixed her eyes on the bag that Ryan was carrying. They all sat down in the living room again and Levi opened his gift and saw a couple different Star Wars toys. “Daddy!! I can put Luke on the pirate ship!” Levi cheered and Gavin nodded watching him with a smile. Levi helped Niomi open her gift and he told her what it was “you got a giraffe” he said and Gavin smiled. “This is the giraffe teether that I said I wanted to get her, I can’t believe you remembered” Gavin smiled looking at Ryan who shrugged. “Ya know, I knew she’d need it soon” he smiled helping get the giraffe out of the package and he helped her grab onto it. 

“We got you some gifts too” Gavin smiled and Ryan opened the first gift that was addressed by the kids. Ryan opened the gift and smiled seeing that they got him a personalized Xbox controller. “Aww, thank you guys” Ryan smiled giving them each a kiss on the cheek before he opened the gift from Gavin. Ryan opened his last and smiled seeing a framed picture of the four of them the day after Thanksgiving at an event of lights at a park. Gavin’s holding Niomi while Ryan has Levi on his hip and Ryan and Gavin are kissing. “It’s not much, but I thought you’d like it and I wasn’t sure wha-“ Gavin is cut off by Ryan kissing him. “I love this picture a lot, it’s been the background on my phone since we took the picture and now I can see it every time I look at my desk at home.” Gavin blushes and Ryan smiles back at him before handing Gavin his gift. Gavin carefully opened it before opening the box that held his gift. It was a nice watch that had the day they started dating engraved along the edge of the watch face along with both of their names. “I left room on the bottom if you ever wanted to get the kids names or a different date engraved” Ryan shrugged and he felt his face heat up. “I think it’s a lovely gift from my favorite person,” Gavin said giving Ryan a kiss and Niomi held onto some of the paper that Levi gave her before she threw it onto the floor. Ryan looked at the frame in his hands before he looked up at Gavin and the kids and he felt at home.

4\.   
Ryan helps Gavin setup for Niomi’s birthday party in July. It’s a hot day and they’re having a barbecue outside with a bunch of their friends and Gavin’s parents are coming along with his brother and sister. Dan is also in town and staying with Gavin, which makes Gavin… difficult to understand. His accent is thicker and he goes back into his ways of speaking with regular British slang. 

Once the party is all set up and most of the guests have arrived they’re all having a good time chatting and playing games and visiting with Niomi who’s all smiles all day. Ryan’s standing in the kitchen with Gavin when the doorbell rings and Gavin walks towards the door while holding Ryan’s hand. He opens the door and sees Stephanie standing there with her aviators pushed onto her head and in a sundress that she definitely shouldn’t be wearing to her daughter’s birthday party. She’s holding two large gifts and Gavin drops Ryan’s hand when he greets Stephanie. “Hey, party’s in the backyard. Drinks are in the cooler and we’ve got food on the table” he fumbles his words and she pushes herself out to the backyard and Levi smiles giving her a hug. “Hello, darling,” she says before picking Niomi up.

When they later open gifts Gavin sighs internally when he sees that she got Niomi a sit and walk learning train, along with a few outfits from expensive name brands. 

Ryan helps get the kids ready for bed once everyone had left while Gavin stands in the entryway of the house talking to Stephanie and Ryan can’t help but overhear their loud conversation. “God, you can’t just walk in and waltz around like you own this place whenever something big happens” Gavin starts. “You’ve done absolutely nothing to help raise them so far and I won’t continue to let you only walk in for a birthday party here and there, and a meet your teacher day and Christmas once a year.” “I put work into these kids and you know it, Gavin. I left because I wanted to give them the best life possible and now I’m learning that they need to see more of the world, and they need to see their mom. You can’t keep me from seeing my kids” she says and he rolls his eyes “you want to see them because you’re jealous that I moved on and found Ryan who cares for them and loves them endlessly.” Gavin snaps and the fight continues from there. Stephanie arguing that she needs to have a part in raising the kids while Gavin argues that she doesn’t really want to see the kids, she just wants the media to think she wants to see the kids.

When Gavin finally gets up to the bedroom Ryan looks over at Gavin with sympathetic eyes. Gavin changes into pajamas before sitting down on the bed next to Ryan. “I know Levi loves her and she put work into having kids, it’s just hard that she’s never consistently here. The kids need a stable family and she’s not willing to offer that yet.” Gavin’s eyes well up with tears and Ryan holds him close. “Everything will work out, it’s just not meant to be yet,” Ryan says and Gavin nods. “This is why I love you,” Gavin says and Ryan smiles back. “I love you too” Ryan kisses Gavin’s mouth.   
5.  
Gavin and Ryan move in together in November. Throughout October Ryan was spending more time at Gavin’s house than he was his own apartment and Gavin suggested that Ryan just move in with them. Living together gave Gavin and Ryan more time together, along with Ryan more time with the kids. 

One of Gavin’s favorite things is finally getting a few moments of intimacy with Ryan. It’s not a nightly or even weekly occurrence, but now that Ryan lives with them, Gavin can have nights with Ryan where maybe they don’t go straight to sleep. 

Levi never walked in on them because Gavin always had a sense of when a kid was in bed vs when a kid was getting out of bed, and Niomi couldn’t even get out of her bed because she still had the rails. But, the rails didn’t stop Gavin from hearing her cries for help at night. 

The constant traveling from Christmas time to mid-January took a toll on Niomi’s immune system. By the time they had all gotten home from England after their trip so Gavin could renew his visa, she wasn’t feeling the greatest. She had 2 days of a stuffy nose and sore throat, but after that Gavin thought she was fine. She was back to sleeping in her own bed which meant Gavin and Ryan could finally have ‘Gavin gets another year in the United States’-sex. Ryan always likes to take their time together slow, he liked to make sure Gavin was having a good and pleasurable time and Gavin always made sure he pleased Ryan too. So when Gavin hears the first cries, they’re not even halfway done. The mood is immediately flipped and Gavin sighs starting to slide out of bed. “Alright, I’m going to go check on her, and hopefully by the time I get back, we can maybe finish, or I can blow you?” Gavin says pulling his boxers on and Ryan nods. 

By the time Gavin makes it to his daughter’s room she had thrown up on herself and Gavin immediately went into dad-mode. “Oh sweetheart” Gavin sighed carefully picking her up and he grabbed her new pajamas. He brought her to the bathroom and started to run the tub. Once it was full he put her in the tub and put her dirty pajamas on the floor so he’d remember to go wash them right away. He washed her hair and then her body before he helped her dry off and got her into clean pajamas. “Alright, you can go cuddle with Ryan for a little while I get your clothes in the wash”

When Ryan heard the bath start to run, he knew that they wouldn’t be finishing and he wouldn’t be getting blown. He got himself dressed and got the bed a little cleaned up and waited in Gavin’s return to bed. Gavin carried Niomi into the bedroom and Ryan frowned seeing her pale washed out face. “She got sick, so I’m going to go strip her bed and start a load of laundry,” Gavin said and Ryan nodded. Gavin laid Niomi down in the space between him and Ryan and she curled up cuddling Ryan. “I’m sorry, this wasn’t intended and isn’t the best night…” Gavin sighed trailing off but Ryan shook his head. “Don’t feel bad, she can’t help it” Ryan rubbed Niomi’s back. 

Gavin was able to get her bed sheets cleaned up and he went downstairs to start on laundry. He smiled when he was finally able to go upstairs and he looked at Ryan who had Niomi cuddled into his side. She was asleep, but Ryan was awake and he smiled seeing that Ryan waited up for him. “Hey, dear” Ryan smiled and Gavin gave him a peck on the mouth. “What’s up, love?” Gavin smiled sitting down on the bed. “She fell asleep immediately, she’s got a bit of a cough though,” Ryan said and Gavin nodded. “I love you a lot, and the kids do too”.  
+1

Ryan drove Levi to school that day. Gavin had to bring Niomi to a doctor’s appointment in the morning so they were going to meet up at work after they finished their tasks. “Do you love us, Ryan?” Levi asked looking in the rearview mirror to see Ryan’s face and Ryan nodded. “I love you three a lot” Ryan smiled and Levi laid his head back with a smile. “Daddy loves you a lot. He told me at the store yesterday” Levi said and Ryan smiled a lot. He pulled into the parent drop off line and Levi waved as he got out of the car and Ryan gave a wave to the principal who was making sure all the kids got out and to the playground. 

Gavin got done later than Ryan did, so when he walked into the office the others were doing a recording and he sat down at his desk to boot everything up. “What’s up, Gav?” Jeremy said looking at Gavin’s slightly distressed face. “Nio needed a couple shots at the doctors and she didn’t do well and then she was very upset that I was leaving her at daycare and the entire ride here I just felt guilty” Gavin sighed and Michael gave him a pat on the shoulder. “She’ll be fine, the daycare’s gonna take care of her and she is over why she was upset with you as soon as you pick her up” Michael smiled and Gavin nodded “I know, but it’s just a dad thing. You’ll understand soon” Gavin sighed looking at his phone. 

Once the others were finished recording they sat and did a little bit of busywork and chatted. “I had quite the conversation with Levi today,” Ryan said and Gavin perked up and looked at him. “What do you mean?” Gavin asked and Jack tuned in too. “He asked me if I loved you guys and then told me that you told him that you love me a lot,” Ryan said and Gavin felt his face heat up. “I may have said that” “well, I love you a lot too” Ryan smiled blowing Gavin a kiss. “Awww, you two” Jack said and Gavin blushed.

Ryan told Gavin he had to stay late for a bit when in reality he was going ring shopping. He wanted to get an idea of what was out there, but he didn’t want to make a decision until the kids were with him. So Gavin went and picked Levi up from school before he picked Niomi up. “I drew daddy Ryan a picture today,” Levi said and Gavin looked in the mirror quickly. “Wait, what did you call him?” Gavin asked and Levi looked at his hands thinking he was in trouble “daddy Ryan because he loves you a lot and mommies love daddies but he’s not a girl so he’s a daddy” Levi rambled and Gavin smiled. “Nothing is wrong with you calling him that, I was just surprised” Gavin smiled.

When they got home Gavin started on dinner while the kids played in the living room. “I’m home!” Ryan called out and he gave Gavin a kiss as he put his stuff down on the counter. “Ry!” Niomi yelled from the living room and Ryan smiled walking to the living room and he picked her up when she reached up for him. He kissed her cheek and Levi got up to run to his backpack. “I made you something” Levi said opening his backpack and he grabbed the picture out and gave it to Ryan who squatted down next to him while still holding Niomi. “It says ‘levi, daddy Ryan, daddy and nio’ Levi showed Ryan who smiled. “This is amazing” he looked at the picture before looking at Gavin who had a smile on his face. “You’ve gotten a title upgrade” Gavin smiled when Levi went back to the living room and Ryan gave Gavin a kiss on the mouth. “I love these kids” he rubbed Niomi’s back and she laid her head on his shoulder. “I’ve been able to have the family I never thought I’d get” Ryan said and Gavin hugged Ryan close to him.


End file.
